Sakura's the man
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Sakura loves Ino. Ino hates Sakura. Will Sakura be able to make Ino fall for her? With the help of her friends, of course! InoSaku SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or anyone here. I enjoyed writing it i hope you enjoy reading it. I posted this story a while back but i accident deleted it **

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his eye twitch.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Sakura looked at him with a smile. "Of course I am Sasuke-chan".

Sasukes eye twitched again, but he sighed in defeat. He knew from experience that once Sakura has a plan, it's gonna keep rolling until she gives up. Which by the way never happened.

"You think it's gonna work?"

Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto grinning at the idea.

"Of course it will. I made the plan, didn't I?" Sakura boasted.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, as she was glaring at the clothes on her bed, "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? It could get you in a lot of trouble."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a grin in her face. "Don't worry your pretty little head on me Sasuke. I will succeed. Plus I've been dying to get an excuse to get rid of these clothes." She went back to glaring at the pile of clothes on her bed.

"If it helps, you could burn them." Suggested Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto as if telling him to stop supporting her. Naruto raised his hands in surrender, " I'm just trying to help a friend in need."

Sasuke sighed. With friends like this, he was sure he was going to grow white hair even if he's only sixteen. "You know Sakura maybe you should just give up on the idea. And for God's sake wear some clothes!"

Sakura stopped glaring at the clothes and looked at Sasuke. "Why would I want to wear clothes? I see no problem with this. This is what they call FREEEEEDOM!"

Sasukes eye twitched again. "If you haven't noticed there are two boys in your room".

Sakura looked at him and said ,"so what? I've known you two since we were kids so I know you wouldn't do anything," Sasukes eyes softened "plus your both gay." she added.

"ooohhhhh Sakura:1, Sasuke: none." Said a happy Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, then turned his attention back to Sakura "I still think this is a bad idea".

"Stop being such a worry bitch and help me get these clothes to the fire place, then we can have cookies." Sakura said in a happy tone.

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed a pile of the clothes on the bed. Naruto snatched some too. Sakura took the rest of the load. They all started walking downstairs. The maids that passed by were blushing, whether it was because there were two handsome boys in the house or was it because Sakura was walking around naked. Either way it was a mystery.

As they reached the ground floor, Sakura's brother Pain was already there. He looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was grinning with a mischievous look in her eyes. Naruto was grinning like a psycho, although all the time he's known the boy that was natural. He looked at Sasuke as if waiting for an explanation from the only sane member of the group.

Sasuke looked at him with a tired look. "Please don't ask."

Pain looked amused. "About why you're all carrying my sister's clothes, or why my sister is walking around naked?"

Sasuke was about to reply but Sakura's shout stopped him. "Why won't you light you stupid clothes?"

Pain and Sasuke went to the source of the noise to see Sakura and Naruto by the fire place trying to make fire with stones but failing miserably.

Pain went to his sister and took out his lighter. She looked at him with a grin "Thank you my oh so lovable brother." Pain only chuckled and patted Sakura on the head.

Naruto was pouting. "But I wanted to light the clothes on fire!"

Sakura looked at Naruto then said, "Would you Naruto Uzumaki do the honors of burning my oh so despicable clothing?"

Naruto looked so happy. "Oh I do".

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You make it sound like you guys are getting married."

Pain snorted. "Yeah but instead of rings, your exchanging fire".

Sakura looked at Sasuke with her innocent eyes. "Jealous are we? Oh but don't worry, Naruto belongs to you and only you lover boy".

Sasuke glared at Sakura. He was about to make a smartass comment, but Naruto interrupted him. "Woooohooooo FIREEEEEE!".

They all looked at the large fire. Naruto was grinning. Sasukes eyes were wide. Pain was smirking, and Sakura was laughing. "That's what you get for being in my wardrobe." Sakura continued her laugh.

This continued for around 5 minutes until the door bell rang. A maid went and opened the door "Please come in Konan-san."

Konan came in with a smile. "Hello Pain-kun." Pain smiled. "Naruto and Sasuke." Naruto waved his hand around while Sasuke nodded. "Sakura-c- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" shouted Konan.

"No reason mom." Sakura grumbled. "Shouldn't you and Pain be doing this and that by now?" She went back to staring at the fire.

Pain blushed at Sakura's statement. Konan on the other hand ignored it. "Where are your clothes young lady?" Sakura pointed at the fire with a grin. Konan's face paled a bit.

"Come on Konan, you know you wanna laugh at this rather then lecture me." Sakura said with a convincing smile.

They all stared at Konan. They also noticed that her lips were moving upwards and was twitching a lot. She finally gave in and started laughing .So did everyone else in the room. After they were done, Konan pulled Pain upstairs.

Sakura looked where Pain and Konan went. "Noises should be coming out soon." She said with a grin. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Now back to business."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "I know! Why don't we call Sai he'll be able to help us with this problem."

Sakura grinned "I already told him to come. It should take.." The bell rang. "He's here." Sakura opened the door with a grin.

A very pale boy came in. "Oh hey girlfriend how are you?" he asked as he giggled.

Sasuke's eye twitched big time. If anything that boy really needs to stop doing that. It's as clear as day that he's gay. With what he wears, he doesn't have to show it to.

"Hey Sai! You already know why you're here, so help us!" shouted Naruto.

Sai giggled "Of course I do." He looked at Sakura's naked body and walked around her. "You already have the basics with your height and muscles. All you need is a few bandages and looky here your done." Sai took out a roll of bandages.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks Sai."

"No problem girlfriend! That's what us friends do." Sai then turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke "And what about you handsome devils? Do you want a makeover? That would be like soo cute on you!" Sai squeals.

Sasuke's eyes twitched again. I'm getting a twitching problem, he thought to himself. "No thank you Sai. None of us here want to get raped by you."

Sai started pouting "It's not rape if you like it."

Naruto looked at them both with a grin, until Sai turned his attention to Naruto "What about you Naruto? Don't you want me and my body?" Naruto felt himself turn pale, even more then Sasuke if possible.

"N-N-NoNoNONONOOOO! I'm just fine." replied Naruto very quickly.

Sai sighs. He turns his attention to Sakura and giggles. "Don't do anything naughty to my boys now. I'll be off. My boyfriend is waiting for me. Toodles!" He skips away while giggling.

"…. If that wasn't gay then I don't what is".

"But Sasuke you and Naruto do all sorts of-".

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-chan?"

"Shut up."

"… So you guys gonna sleep over in my room or you want another room for a certain something?"

"SAKURA!"

"My room it is." Sakura said with a grin. She ran up the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke followed her.

Sakura's room was huge. It had two separate . One had Playstation 3 the other was XBox 360. She had a PSP lying around somewhere and an air hockey table. All her walls were decorated with posters of Pokémon and female models. She had a whole bookcase next to the mirror. She had three beds in her room for obvious reasons.

Naruto went through her wardrobe which was filled with his and Sasuke's clothes. He tossed Sasuke his PJs and went to the bathroom. Those two practically lived here. They loved staying at Sakura's house because they felt at home.

Naruto's parents had to travel around a lot because of their company. Sasuke didn't like being home because his parents ignored him in favor of his brother, even though his brother loves him very much. That's the only reason he can stand being there. They both loved being at Sakura's house because Pain was always there with a stupid smirk on his face. Konan was like the mother they always wanted. But all their life they've known Sakura, they only saw her parents twice. At least they get to see theirs once a month, but Sakura probably saw them only once or twice in four years.

Naruto was out of the bathroom staring at Sasuke. His eyes turn a little dark knowing exactly what Sasuke was thinking. Before he could comfort Sasuke, Sakura came from behind them with a towel and whipped there asses.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" All their thoughts went to the garbage as they had their own problem. They were both rubbing their butts.

Sakura was standing in front of them with all her naked glory. "Bow down slaves!" Naruto and Sasuke went to their knees, knowing she'll whip them if they protest. "Good boys you get a treat!" Sakura brings them cookies!

Naruto started barking and stuck his tongue out and started panting like a dog. "Good ramen puppy. You get two!" Naruto was fed and patted on the head. She turns her head to Sasuke with a mischievous look in her eyes with a stupid grin. Sasuke started pouting. "Aww you get two as well." She said as she fed him.

Sasuke and Naruto were both happy about the cookies. They just loved it. "Now stop acting like sex slaves and attack the cookies." When Sakura turned her head to see the batch of cookies, they were all gone.

Sakura sweat dropped. And I thought I could eat fast, she thought. She looked at the boys pretending to look innocent. She shook her head. "Now guys its nap time." She jumped in her bed with a grin.

Sasuke looked at the watch. Its 1:34 am. Damn they stayed late.

Naruto looked at Sasuke worried. "Your parents know you're here?" he asked.

"When did they realize I was home?" He retorted.

Sakura's house was their haven in a way. A way for Sasuke to run away from his parents and a way Naruto could run away from his house's loneliness. Sometimes they stayed for days, even weeks at her house, until they were told by their parents to come back home, which rarely happened.

Hell they probably had their whole wardrobe in her house.

"Sasuke stop acting emo all the time and get to bed." Sakura groaned probably half asleep.

Sasuke and Naruto both climbed on the spare beds. "Plus tomorrow we get to test out our mission." She said with a grin. Sasuke face palmed. How could he forget? Tomorrow Mission: Shemale was go.

**Hope you enjoyed… to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was dreaming of an oasis and a beach. He, Naruto, Sakura and Itachi were in the water swimming and having fun with the beach ball-

"Cockadoodledoo" shouted a rooster.

Sasuke groaned. Leave me alone I'm trying to sleep, he grumbled.

"Cockadoodledoo" repeated the rooster.

Sasuke's closed eyes were twitiching violently. One more time and that chickens gonna be there for Thanksgiving.

"Cock- SHUT UP OR ILL COCK YOUR MOTHERS DOODLEDOO!" Shouted Sakura.

Sasuke was silently crying in his mind. Why why was he suffering? He sighed and got up. No use trying to sleep with Sakura awake. He looked over to see Naruto's eyes were wide open and was mumbling to himself "I'm a good boy. I'm a very good boy."

Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight before him. He looked over at Sakura who was going through the drawers. She tossed him his clothes and she threw Naruto's, which only landed on his face.

Sasuke was ready to change when he heard a scream. "I'M BLIND! I CANT SEE ANYTHING!". He turned to Naruto, who was on the floor struggling to push away his clothes. Sasuke turned to Sakura and saw her on the floor laughing. If someone came in they'd think these two were having a seizure.

Sasuke sighed. He was sure he was going to look like a geezer when he's in his twenties. When Naruto was finished "fighting the monster" as he claimed, he looked to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him.

Naruto was pouting by now. "I knew it wasn't a monster I was just... testing you guys to make sure you weren't scared" he nodded his head in satisfaction.

Sasuke snorted while Sakura stood up with a smirk on her face. "I just had a perfect idea".

Both boys turned to her. "What if you two took a shower together? So we can finish earlier?" They both blushed at that thought. "I mean come on you guys practically take 1 hour in there".

They both glared at her. Sakura being Sakura didn't notice. "Now get in there or I'll be forced to whip you." Their faces turned to horror as they ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke was finally relieved to be in the bathroom. It's just that Sakura didn't know how long it took to make such good hair. He face palmed. Now he's starting to sound like Sai.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin on his face. Sasuke smirked. He turned the shower on heat as he bent a bit to give Naruto a sweet little kiss to the lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. His breath was getting a little shallow.

They've been in a lip lock for a few minutes and they continued it for the past 20 minutes.

Sasuke's eyes opened a little. He looked up to see. Sakura's face was pushed up against the glass, her green eyes were large with a giant grin on her face. Sasuke's eyes were wide and guess what? He screamed like a girl and dropped Naruto on the floor.

Sakura was on the other side laughing so hard that she tripped and banged her head on the ground, but even then she kept laughing. it sounded like this "AHAHA—oww—HAHAHA—owwww—AHAHAHA".

Naruto stood up while rubbing his head and glared at Sasuke. He looked at what Sasuke was staring and his jaw dropped. Sakura was outside waving at them while chuckling. "You guys were taking too long, so I had to remind you some of us here would like to take a bath as well."

Sasuke was about to say something but Sakura shoved the door open and stood in the middle. "Ahhhhh, finally a bath." She looked at her friends. "Well are you guys gonna stand there or join in the fun?" Sasuke was about to protest but Naruto joined her.

Naruto gave Sasuke a sly smile. "If you can't beat them, join them." Sasuke sighed as he too has joined the bath. After they were done, they wore their clothing except for Sakura.

"Sakura we are planning on going out but you are not going naked."

"But whhhhyyyyyyy?".

"Because it's against the law."

"But whhhyyyyyyyy?.

"Because you have to" replied Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-chaaaaaannn I don't have any clothes! We burnt them all remember?"

"Then wear some of my clothes."

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke's clothes. Well they were kinda cool. She ran to the drawer and pulled out a cool set of matching clothes. "oh ya. Now that's the shit". She grinned.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Operation SheMale is already starting.

Operation SheMale: Sakura will dress around like a guy to win a certain girls heart.

Sasuke sneered. He really hated the girl Sakura likes… Yamanaka Ino. She is the captain of his fan club. She absolutely hated Naruto because he was a nuisance, and she despised Sakura because she was his best friend. How could she fall for such a pig? (No pun intended)

But he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew for a fact that Sakura was beautiful compared to most girls, so what would she do as a guy? Sakura was a good 5,12 foot, Naruto's height. So she was tall compared to most girls and guys. She was good in sports so she had muscles. And she was flat.

Sasuke looked at Sakura trying to bind her already small boobs. He chuckled and helped her. Naruto was looking for a hat and a pair of new boxers Sakura could wear. As soon as they were done, they saw the new boy Sakura.

She had a black t-shit with a blue burning skeleton on. She wore an open jacket to show it. She had black pants on with a dragon on the side. her face was covered with a hat. Naruto whistled. "Now that is hot." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The look immediately changed when Sakura shouted. "YO IM GANGSTA! You feelin' me bro?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "No way in hell are you gonna say that in public. got it?" Sasuke had a threatening aura around him so Sakura just gulped and nodded.

"Now," Sakura grinned "Operation time-to-get-my-girl-named-ino-who-is-the-love-of-my-life-and-will-make-my-life-complete is on!"

Sasuke growled. Yep Operation SheMale is on the loose.

They opened the door to leave. As they went down the stairs they saw Pain and Konan in the living room talking. Sakura rushed over to her brother "BIG BROTHER ME WANT HUGGGYYYYYYYY!"

Pain looked surprised to see his sister in those clothes. He shook his head and got ready for his sister's body tackle. WAMM! He was on the floor with Sakura cuddling into him. "YAY! I get a huggyy!" Pain just chuckled and hugged her.

Sakura got off the floor and grinned at her brother. He looked at Sakura's clothes and said "Operation SheMale is on?"

Sakura pouted. "It's not Operation SheMale. It's—"

Konan interrupted. "Hello Sakura-chan. Is Operation SheMale on?"

"It's not Operation SheMale it's—"

"guys guys calm down we gotta test out Operation SheMale!" Naruto exclaimed

Sakura sighed. "Fine it's Operation SheMale."

Everybody, even the workers, started clapping.

Sakura smirked. "Of course thank you thank yo—wait a minute."

"Come on Sakura it's no use arguing". Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded. Sakura just sighed and let them drag her out of the house.

They left the house (Mansion) and they walked to town. They started teaching Sakura the ropes of being a man. "So I'm supposed to grope a girl and hope she doesn't slap me?" was Sakura's question.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Ya and with a face like yours, they'll probably ask you to the backroom"

Sakura's eyes widened. "So there's a chance that I might get lucky already?" Sakura gave off a predatory grin "oh ya I'm gonna get them girls like a—"

"Nobody wants to know what you wanna do with them." interrupted Sasuke

Sakura pouted, "but I wanted to." Sakura's green eyes then turned to look at their surroundings as they entered the town. She couldn't help but feel watched. She looked around to see that guys were glaring at their group and many girls were staring at them. At her in specific.

It's not every day you see three hotties with no girls hanging around them, so being the nice (whore) girls they are. they approached them.

"Hello boys you seem kind of lonely." Said a girl with red hair and glasses on, as all the other girls glared at her. Sakura felt like puking. There is no way she is going to get herself kissed by the town whore Karin, or do anymore for that matter.

Sasuke was glaring at her. Naruto was sneering at her and Sakura turned very pale.

Karin, being the annoying bitch she was, thought they were staring at her in a not so innocent way. "So you boys wanna see more of this?" she said as she touched herself.

"Hey Karin-chan you have to share." They turned to see two other girl that were behind Karin. Sakura seriously paled. She knew exactly who these girls were. The one on Karin's right is Tayuya and the one on Karins left is Matsuri. They, like their leader, were the town whores. Together they are the triple whores.

Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Sakura, to see her face filled with horror and hate. Then her face showed a smile and said, "I'm sorry ladies but you're not my idea of a good time." OOH BURN!

Naruto was laughing while Sasuke coughed trying not to. The girls looked shocked. Before they could say anything, Sakura ran away dragging her friends with her. Naruto was still laughing. Sasuke was chuckling. "Did-did you see their faces?" Naruto gasped out.

Sakura also joined there laughing. As soon as they finished, they walked around town with all the girls staring at them. Sakura couldn't help but grin. Oh ya! They were definitely checking her sexy ass.

They decided to get lunch in a nearby restaurant, until they heard a ruckus going on inside. They saw a girl with long black hair and pale eyes getting shouted at by a man who had the same features except he has brown hair was longer then her hair. Sakura immediately knew who he was. That was Neji Hyuga, the shit face she hated in school.

Sakura looked around her. People were starting to gather around them. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They knew what she was thinking. Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke stopped him and nodded for her to continue. She rushed in the crowd. Now was also a good time to test out the operation, to see if it actually works.

Neji looked ready to hit Hinata, but before he could deliver the strike, he was already punched in the face. Hinata gasped when she saw a man (a handsome one) was protecting her from her cousin. Neji stood up, "It is your destiny to step aside and walk away."

Sakura ignored him and got into a fighting stance. "Ya well I say you can shove that destiny of yours so far up your ass it will take years to shit it out"

Sasuke face palmed in the crowd, why is this happening? Naruto on the other hand was laughing.

Neji got into a stance. "It is your destiny to lose this fated match."

"Aint no fate that I'm here to kick your ass." Sakura shouted and ran at Neji.

Neji was about dodge the punch but Sakura stepped on his foot and punched him straight in the face. Neji was stunned that he was on the ground unable to move because of one hit. "Was it my destiny to lose?" he stared long and hard at Sakura who wore a triumphed looking grin on her face. "What is your name?"

Sakura ignored him, but Naruto shouted, "SAKURA THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Neji's eyes went wide. Naruto also went wide eyed and cursed himself for saying her name out loud like that. "Are you Sakura Haruno"? Neji asked.

Sakura was inwardly sweating. She was in deep shit but on the spot she had an idea of brilliance. It was a bit quiet 'till Sakura raised her head a bit. "The name's Sakura Namizake. No idea who Haruno is but that shit ain't anywhere near me." Sakura gave a confident smirk.

Sasuke was thinking 'She's busted. She's busted. She's busted.' while Naruto was thinking 'That was so cool! I knew Sakura could do it!' Neji still on the ground said, "I see Mr. Namizake., It was destiny that made us meet in such circumstances."

"Not really, just felt like fighting." Sakura gave off a cool aura. she looks at the crowd and shouted, "SPREAD THE WORD, SAKURA NAMIZAKE IS IN TOWNNN!"

Sasuke felt a certain dreadful feeling in his stomach. Great just what we need. Now everyone knows about Sakura and her favorite activity; fighting.

Naruto was excited because news here in Konoha spreads like wild fire. So in short, by the end of the day everyone will know about Sakura Namizake.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was walking with a very cheesy grin on her face. She had the spotlight all to herself. Sasuke and Naruto were right behind her and they were both smiling. 'Our Sakura is growing up to be a man.' They said.

"w-w-w-wa-a-a-i-i-t-t-t." A stuttering was heard from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and turned. Sakura kept walking. They saw Hinata talking, or at least trying to. She was huffing, so she probably had to run after them.

"w-w-wa-i-i-it." Naruto and Sasuke figured it was Sakura she was talking to. They turned to see Sakura still walking

"w-a-i-t-"

"-SAKURA BRING YOUR ASS HERE" shouted (to everyone's surprise) Sasuke.

Sakura turned to look at them. She noticed Hinata. She ran over to them and smiled at Hinata. "You're the one I saved right?" Hinata nodded. She opened her mouth to talk but Sakura wouldn't let her. "If you're here to thank me then it's alright." Hinata tried again but Sakura, being herself, didn't notice. "But if you want to thank me, that's all right too. Maybe you ca-"

Hinata didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Sakura but she wouldn't let her, and Hinata didn't want to be rude. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto as if asking for help.

Sasuke did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He stepped on Sakura's foot. It became very quite then… "OOOOOWWWWWWW!" was Sakura's shout of pain. "What was that for?" she shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like shouting back but he remembered Hinata, so he just pointed at her. "Hinata wants to talk to you." He said coolly as if nothing happened.

Sakura blinked and stared at Hinata. Hinata felt shy being watched. Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked "how do you know her name?"

Sasuke face palmed. How could she not know Hinata? They were in the same class for 5 years. You'd think you'd see her. He mentally shrugged. Sakura was probably too busy checking out Ino to remember she was in a class.

Then Naruto had an idea (Yeah, very rare) "Because this is Hinata. You don't know her because you're new in town and she is in our school."

Sakura just stared at him blankly. Sasuke on the other hand caught up to Naruto's idea. "Ya. You know the school that your transferring to? Konoha High?"

Sakura was confused. Wasn't she already in that high school? Then her eyes widened. Oh ya. Sakura Haruno is in that high school not Sakura Namizake. "Oh ya, so she's your class mate?"

Sasuke felt relieved Sakura finally caught up. "Yes she is." He said. "And now Hinata the time you've been waiting for…" Naruto exaggerated.

Hinata was blushing. Now three hot guys were towering over her. She felt like she was in the spotlight. She started to talk "i-i-i-i-i-i-w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-t-t-t-t-e-e-e-d-d-d-d…" Sakura was staring at her watch, as if hoping time would go faster. Sasuke hit Sakura's shoulder, as if telling her not to be rude. "t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o t-t-th-th-a-a-a-n-n-k-k- y-y-y-o-o-u." Hinata finally stopped with a huge blush.

Sakura blinked. It took Hinata 3 minutes to say that. She'd probably fall asleep if she said an essay. Sasuke nudged Sakura in the ribs. "Sakura make a good impression. She's Ino's friend." Sakura's eyes widened. Well if that's the case, they're gonna be good friends.

Sakura continued to stare in space, imagining her and Ino and a big bed with lots of—she was starting to drool so Sasuke nudged her in the ribs again. "Wake up dipshit. Dream at home not in public."

Then Naruto joined in. "Hey guys while you were talking, Hinata told me about her meeting her friends. Sakura this could be your chance to get a girl."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata managed to say all that?" then she felt a rush of anger, "Ino is more than enough for me! I won't be unfaithful."

Naruto ignored Sakura's comment on Ino. Naruto nodded. "Yeah she did she sa—but that's not the point!" he shouted.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a strange gleam in her eyes. "So Hi-na-ta" Sakura said slowly with a smirk on her face she got close to Hinata. "Who are your friends? Hmmm? Any hotties, beauties, or whor-" Sasuke stepped on Sakura's foot again.

Sakura bit back her whimper. "Don't you dare say whore you—damn now I said it." Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"U-u-u-u-m-m-m-m" Hinata was blushing furiously. She was in the spotlight again. 'Why am I in this trouble again?' she thought, 'Oh yeah time for a flashback!'

Flashback

Hinata was nervous and fidgety. She was in a club with her friends.

To her right was Temari and she looked terrifying. She kept glaring at everyone that passed by. They probably thought they were in a gang or something. She had odd spiky hair style which was dirty blonde. She was wearing a fish net shirt and, thankfully, a red tank top underneath. She wore shorts. She was at least 5,7 ft, which was tall for most people.

She glanced to her left to see Tenten, who was staring at people with wide eyes. The people around them thought she had problems. She had her brown hair in two buns. She was wearing a plain green shirt with baggy pants. She was 5,5 ft. Not the tallest, but she knew how to hit.

She stared at herself and blushed. Unlike her friends, she was self-conscious. She looked at herself. She had long raven black hair. She was wearing a big jacket and fit jeans. She was the shortest coming around 5,4 ft. She felt everyone could tower over her.

Then last but not least in front of her was Yamanaka Ino, who was the prettiest girl in their school. She had long blonde hair that reached to her back. Her bangs covered her right eye. The other was exposed, revealing an ocean blue color. She had the body of a model. She was wearing purple clothing (from Naruto shippuden). She was about 5,6 ft.

Oh and one main point about Ino is that she despises Sakura Haruno. Nobody knows why. Sakura didn't have a clue about it. Every time Ino would glare at her, Sakura would smile and wave. Hinata blushed at the thought of Sakura.

Sakura has incredibly bright green eyes and her extraordinary hair, which is pink, gets many people's attention. Sakura was very good in sports. They even let her in the main football team which, too many fan girls dismay, had Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was a good 5,12 ft which was really tall so she also joined the basketball team, and guess what? She's the captain. She was supposed to be the captain of the football team but she gave it to Sasuke. Sakura was actually loved among the school. She had many friends but her closest were Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata blushed again. There was no doubt that Sakura could be one of the most beautiful girls she's ever seen, but unlike most girls Sakura ignored it. She always ended up with a few cuts and bruises, which she was proud of showing off as a way to prove who can fight. It was also her own way to show off among her friends her victory battles.

Hinata shook her head. Sakura was a mystery to her. Even though Ino hated Sakura, Sakura always came to Ino asking things like, "Do you need help with that or this?" It surprised her how Ino would fake a smile and let her carry all her things and ask her to do unbelievable stuff, but for some reason Sakura would all ways come back finished with her mission and asks if she needs more help.

"Hinata!" Hinata raised her head and looked at Ino who was glaring at her. "I am bored and none of the guys here can even compare to my dear Sasuke-kun." Hinata nodded pretending she understood what was happening. "I want you to go fetch some hot boys. I don't care where I want them here by 1 O'clock!" Hinata shot out from her seat and ran.

End of flashback

'So that's why I'm here. First I ran into my cousin and asked him for some help. He started shouting at me for god knows what reason. Then a miracle happened. There in front of me were three hot boys and time is running out.' Hinata looked at her watch. there's still 15 minutes left. Enough time to reach it. She turned her attention to the boys in front of her and felt extremely nervous.

Sakura destroyed the awkward silence by being blunt. "So we going to the girls or what?"

Sasuke felt like hitting Sakura for being an idiot. He was surprised when Hinata nodded and started walking. They followed. Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto looked back at him. 'Why are we going?' was Sasuke's question. Naruto just shrugged and smiled. 'it's for Sakura.' Sasuke sighed and went along with it.

After 10 minutes of walking they reached the club. Hinata was blushing, Sakura was grinning, Naruto was laughing, and Sasuke started to get a bad habit of eye twitching.

Hinata entered and Sakura went right after her. The other two followed right behind. Hinata lead them to where she and her friends were sitting. Sakura stopped and stared at the table, which caused the two boys to smack into her. Naruto was ready to shout then he saw Sasuke stare at the same direction. There on the seat was Yamanaka Ino. There was sure to be drama now.

Sasuke and Naruto saw the longing in Sakura's eyes, but she shook it off and walked over to their table.

Ino looked up to see Hinata. "Oh Hinata there you are. Where are the boys?" asked Ino in a bitter sweet voice. She looked at Hinata fidget. Ino felt angery. "YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY BO-" "You called sweet heart?" Ino turned her head and felt her jaw drop.

There right next to her was a hot tall boy with a grin, and more so he called her sweet heart! She felt a blush coming up. She then saw two other boys she knew, Sasuke and Naruto. She dismissed Naruto and looked at Sasuke. How did Hinata manage to get them here?

She looked at Hinata and coughed. "As I was saying, you did a wonderful job Hinata." Hinata felt relief wash over her. She gave Sakura a grateful smile which Sakura answered with a grin.

Ino giggled which immediately had Sakura's attention. Ino played with her hair. "So Sasuke-kun what brought you here?" Sakura felt a pang of sadness in her heart from being ignored but forced it out.

"Don't know about him beautiful, but I'm here for you and only you." Sakura grinned.

Ino looked at Sakura. She looked at her features, then she felt her jaw drop. 'Isn't that Sakura Haruno, the person I eternally hate? WTF is she doing here flirting with me? Oh I get it she thinks she can mess with me.' Ino thought. Shook her head disgusted, 'and to think I thought she was hot. Ewww.'

Ino stood up and pointed at Sakura, "HARUNO!" Sakura felt like flinching but didn't 'cause she knew she'd be screwed. "What the hell are you doing here flirting with me? And why are you dressed up as a guy? And.." Ino was seething with anger.

Sakura then grinned. "Don't know who this Haruno is but the name is Sakura sweet heart." Sakura felt like pissing herself 'Shit. How was I found out so soon?' she thought. Sakura paled a little. 'Don't tell me she can see through my cool unnoticeable disguise.'

Ino started to walk towards Sakura. She started to circle around her. Sakura started to grin. 'Is she checking me out?' Ino kept examining her until she nodded.

"You're right you're not Haruno." Ino calmly sat down. "Sakura is too much of a savage, a monster, an animal that can't be tamed, a destructive beast, and, and, the list just keeps going on." Ino then turned her attention to Sakura. "You on the other hand are one handsome beast Sakura."

Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to Sakura, who was daydreaming. They both shook their heads. No one but Sakura would be able to take an insult and turn it into a compliment.

Sasuke looked at the other occupants around and felt a bit scared. Temari was staring at him as if she were a gang leader trying to pick a fight, and Tenten was staring at them with wide eyes. 'she looks like fucking E.T' Sasuke shuddered.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura who was sitting and talking to Ino. She was telling her a story and Ino seemed to enjoy it since she was giggling so much. He turned his attention to Naruto, who was sitting down right next to Tenten and they kept staring at each other. Sasuke sighed 'am I really the only sane one?'

BAAMM

They all turned their attention to the broken door on the front entrance. They saw two people walking in. They knew them both. The one on the right was Kankuro, Temari's brother. he was a delinquent. He wore funny looking clothes and was about 5,7 ft. The one on the left was Shino. He was a creepy guy who did nothing but talk to bugs. He was 5,6 ft. Then another person walked in. He stood in the middle. He was …

"Hey ain't that a girl in between them?" was Sakura's question which resulted to laughter from the group and many others except Ino, who was pale at the scene. Sakura noticed this and felt concern.

The so called female in the group was glaring at Sakura's comment. "I am not a girl. I am Haku of the Loza Gang"

Naruto looked confused. "You made a gang called Loser?"

Everybody was laughing again. Haku's face turned red from anger. He turned around and shouted at his goons, who were also snickering. Sasuke took this chance to examine him. Haku was about 5,4 ft, which was kind of short for a gir—I mean guy. He had really long hair. Sasuke looked at Haku as he turned. 'Is he wearing eye liner?'

Haku then turned his attention to Ino with hate in his eyes. "You dumped me you- you bitch! How could you?" he then smirked. "Well guess what, I'm not over yet." he was advancing towards them.

Sakura was usually a happy girl who enjoyed playing and loved jokes, but after seeing Ino so scared she thought, 'This motherfucker crossed the line.' So while the midget was advancing, he didn't notice until the last second when he was punched in the face by none other than Sakura.

The two goons were ready to approach but one look at Sakura made them step back rather than forward.

Haku was ready to cry. He wanted to shout at Sakura but when he saw her eyes filled with anger, he was ready to piss himself. 'Is that what it looks like to look at a demon's eyes?' He thought. "Listen punk," Haku flinched at Sakura's tone. "If I see you or even hear you say anything to Ino, I will personally show you what hell on earth really is. Got it?" Haku nodded, looking really scared. "I SAID GOT IT?" shouted Sakura.

"Y-y-ye-e-e-s-s." stuttered Haku as he ran out of the club.

Ino looked at Sakura. 'He's so strong and brave.' she thought with a blush

Sakura turned to them with a grin. "I'm hungry"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was vague about explaining the disguise, wasn't I? I'll try making it clear now. Thanks for the advice.**

Sasuke sighed. After Sakura scared Haku shitless they went to get lunch, and the girls - much to his displeasure, came with them. Sakura was telling Ino many of her heroic stories. Ino would giggle and flirt with Sakura. Naruto was socializing with E.T. Temari ignored all of them in favor of stalking a bunch of teenagers, so he ended up talking to Hinata.

"Sakura-kun," Sakura looked at Ino with a smile.

"Yes, honey dumpling?" That sounded so gay but Sakura ignored that thought.

"Why is it that this is the first time I've seen you? I'm sure I'd remember a face like yours."

Sakura thought carefully. 'Think fast bitch; she on my ass on this one.'

And like an angel from the sky, Sasuke decided to save her life. "He's new in town. He's supposed to be an exchange student from America."

Sakura was ready to continue talking to Ino but her cell phone started ringing. "Hello, this is Sakura Number 1 Hottie of Konoha. How may I help you?" Sakura gave Ino a wink as she started laughing.

"Hello Number 1 Retard of Konoha. It's me, your sexy hot friend Sai. My boyfriend and I were hoping that you can come hang with us. We're in the mall. Tell those sexy boys of yours to come too, okay? Bye sweetie."

'Yeeesh. And I thought my comments were gay.'

Sakura then stood up, gaining everyone's attention. Sakura looked at Ino. "Sorry babe. My buddies and I gotta split."

Sasuke and Naruto got up. "Wait!" Sakura turned to look at Ino confused. "How will I meet you again?" Ino asked.

Sasuke cursed in his head. 'Are you fucking retarded woman? I told you he was an exchange student!' Oh, how he wanted to say that.

"He's in our school Ino, which means you'll see him tomorrow." Naruto said with a smile.

Ino looked at him blankly. "I wasn't talking to you, shithead."

"Well… gotta go." Sakura said as she ran out of the club. Sasuke glared at where Sakura ran. "Sakura!" he shouted and gave chase, Naruto waved at them and ran straight into a wall. He looked at it confused. "Where did you come from?" he asked. He then ran out the door.

Ino face palmed in annoyance. "Great, just great! A bunch of hotties managed to escape me." She had a dreamy look on her face. "Especially that long haired boy… what was his name?" Ino asked.

Hinata stuttered "H-hi-hi-his na-name is S-Sa-Sa-Sakura."

Ino stood up alarmed. "Where the hell is that moron? I'll show her a thing or two. Is she in this club now?"

Hinata sighed and shook her head. 'Why am I stuck here?'

Sakura was running down the street and to the mall. Right behind her were Sasuke and Naruto. "Why are we running?" Naruto panted.

Sakura suddenly stopped. "I have no idea. Come on guys, stop wasting time. We have to get to the mall."

Sasuke was trying to stop himself from strangling her. "You made us run for no reason?" His eyes were twitching.

Sakura gave him the world's biggest grin. "Yup!"

Sasuke lunged at Sakura with his hands around her neck. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and slammed her head onto the ground.

Naruto looked at them confused. "What are you guys doing?" His eyes suddenly lit up. "Is this a new game?" he asked excitedly. "I wanna join!" And he jumped on the two.

"Ow…" Sakura whined. "Sasuke, get off me! You're heavy. Did you gain some weight?" a punch to her face was his reply.

"What are you guys doing?" They all blinked and looked around for the source of the voice.

Sakura immediately stood and looked up. "God? Are you talking to me?" Sakura shouted excitedly.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he too stood. "Ramen God? I Love you!" He shouted.

Sasuke sighed as he looked for the source of the sound. Sure enough a red headed boy was standing and staring at them in confusion but with a hint of amusement. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

Sakura and Naruto turned their attention to Gaara. Sakura ran over to him. "What's up, my red headed brotha?" Sakura raised her fist to him. Gaara chuckled and raised his own fist and pounded.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you guys?" They turned to see Sai walking towards them. "I was like waiting for like 10 minutes! Do you have any idea what I could have done in 10 minutes?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted. "No, I was not going to give my boyfriend a blowjob in 10 minutes." Sakura looked away disappointed.

Naruto raised his hand and waved. "I know! I know! You were going to go to the S&M shop, weren't you?"

Sai flipped his hair and gasped. "How dare you? That's an insult! I left that shop like 20 minutes ago." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You could have put your makeup on in those sweet 10 minutes you wasted waiting for dear little us." Sasuke said dramatically.

Sai's eyes gleamed. "Oh my God! How did you know?" Sai started giggling.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Seriously?" he whispered, slightly horrified.

Sai just smiled at Sasuke. He then turned to look at Sakura and stopped, his eyes going into a twitching hazard. "Sakura, what the hell are you wearing?"

Sakura blinked and looked at herself. "Clothes?" she asked.

"You idiot! What if Ino sees you like this? It's like you're wearing a sign on you that says: 'My name is Sakura, Konaha's Number One Retard Who Doesn't Know How to Disguise Herself Because She Is Fucking Retarded'."

Sakura blinked confused. "But I already met Ino and she didn't notice."

Sai looked at Sakura warily. "Are you sure? The only thing you did was wear Sasuke's clothes and a hat." Sai turned to Gaara with a questioning look.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's retarded?" Gaara looked at Sakura who was clearly daydreaming with a stupid grin on her face. "You know, they say idiots attract."

Naruto looked around then remembered something. "Maybe she didn't notice because the club was really dark? Although, she almost caught Sakura."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sakura almost got caught because she did absolutely nothing when it came to her 'disguise'."

Sakura pouted. "Hey, I did my best!"

Sai then had a brilliant idea. "Come on guys, I have an idea." he said excitedly as he started skipping inside the mall.

Sakura scratched her head and followed warily. Sasuke walked casually. Gaara walked faster trying to reach Sai's side. Naruto walked by Sakura. "Hey, Sakura? Who do you think Sai's new boyfriend is?" Naruto asked with glowing eyes, expecting something exciting.

Sakura grinned at him. "Look ahead." Naruto did and was surprised when he saw Sai latching onto Gaara's arm. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." Naruto commented. Sakura just smiled back at him.

"At least they look cute together… right?" Sasuke asked, unsure of it himself. He was relieved to get agreeing nods from his lover and best friend.

"We're here!" Sai said with a squeal. They all turned their attention to the hair salon. Sakura looked horrified. Just as she was about to ditch and run away, Sasuke, Naruto and even Gaara lunged at her. Sai smirked. "Yes Sakura, we are going there."

Everything in the mall was calm and quiet until…

"NOO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE! I CANT HANDLE IT. NOO! I… I… Hey, this isn't so bad." Sakura commented after her screaming fit. the woman who was manicuring Sakura's hand was giggling.

Sai was beaming. "See I told you Kurenai here is such a doll! She's amazing. And she's also going to be a new teacher in our school."

Sakura smiled at the woman. "I'm sure you'll be a great teacher."

Kurenai smiled at Sakura. "Thank you." she then turned to Sai. "So what do you want me to do about her hair? Dye it, or should I cut it?"

Sakura stood up alarmed. "You will not touch my hair." Sakura walked away from them. She turned to face the group. "My precious…" she hissed and held onto her hair.

Sasuke messaged his templates. Naruto was laughing at Sakura's antics and Gaara was daydreaming.

Sai walked towards Sakura cautiously. "It's okay Sakura. I won't hurt you." his only reply was a hiss. "Listen Sakura, you and I and the whole school for that matter know that you love your hair way too much to do anything to it, so if we were to dye it or cut it no one will notice it is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura knew that what Sai was saying was true, but… "But I love my hair!" Sakura whined.

Sai decided to use Ino as a topic subject. "Sakura… Ino will know it's you if you don't do anything about your hair. She won't love you."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. Sai continued, "Didn't you say you would do anything for Ino?" Sakura looked away. "I bet Ino has a thing for boys with short hair." that was all he needed.

Sakura walked over and sat down. An amused Kurenai was waching her. "I… cut my hair to chin length please."

Kurenai looked at Sakura gaping. "You want me to cut all of it?" 'What a waste. Her hair reaches to her hips!'

Sakura looked hesitant but nodded. "My big brother said he loved my hair color so there's no way I'm gonna dye it, so… cut it please."

Kurenai nodded and started cutting Sakura's hair. Sai was standing next Gaara. Both were smiling. 'She's so devoted!' they thought. Naruto was crying. "Our baby is growing so fast." he said and hugged Sasuke, who in turn awkwardly patted Naruto's back.

They heard a cough from Kurenai and turned to her. When they saw Sakura, their eyes widened. "S-Sa-Sakura?" Naruto asked .

Sakura stood there looking at them blankly. "You're starting to sound like Hinata now."

Sai squealed and ran over to Sakura. "Oh my God! Sakura, you look so… so… Sakura-ish."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that makes perfect sense."

Gaara smiled at Sakura. "If it helps, you look more like a guy."

"I don't know why, but for some reason I think I lost whatever was left of my pride as a female just now."

"Not like you were a female to begin with." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura decided to ignore his bitching and move on. Naruto walked towards Sai. "Hey Sai, why didn't you just ask Sakura to wear colored contact lenses? That way, she didn't have to do anything about her hair."

Sai looked at Naruto with a smile. "I know, I didn't say that because I always wanted to see Sakura with short hair."

Suddenly they all felt the air go tense. Sakura who was walking ahead of them stopped and slowly turned her head around, glaring at Sai. She started walking towards him in a slow but deadly pace.

She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him above the ground, her eyes twitching. "You mean we could have avoided cutting my hair?"

Sai, although choking, couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course! I mean look at you, you are so cute. Yes you are, you overgrown rapist."

Sasuke patted Sakura's back. "It's okay, Sakura. Put the innocent thing down."

Sakura sighed and put Sai down. He excitedly grabbed Sakura's hand. "It's time for shopping!" he squealed.

Sakura willed herself to calm down. "Someone just shoot me now." Gaara took out a water gun and pointed it at Sakura's head. "If only it had a real bullet." Sakura grumbled. She walked away with Gaara right behind her, still pointing the water gun at her head.


	5. Chapter 5

… **I'm back! Please don't kill me!**

"Now remember Sakura, you are Sakura Namizake the new transfer student from America." Sasuke said with an annoyed face. Who wouldn't be annoyed, walking around the mall with a 'special' group?

"Yeah, because my name literally shouts American." Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Also keep in mind that you're a boy now." Naruto warned her.

Sakura quirked her eyebrow. "Personally I see no difference… except for the murder of my hair." Sakura glared at Sai who was skipping happily.

"Don't forget that you have to go to the guys' bathroom." Sai said with a creepy smile.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "She went there even when she was a girl."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know right?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well that's Sakura."

"…You know I'm still here, right?"

"That's kind of the point." They all said together.

Sai suddenly stopped. "I just had an amazing idea." Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "Let's have a makeover!" Sai squealed.

Sakura's face went pale. Sasuke's eyes looked like they were going to blow out. Naruto was on his knees praying. Gaara looked confused. "What's so bad about a makeover?"

Sakura grabbed him by the arm. "This isn't a normal makeover; this is Sai's makeover!" but it was too late. Sai dragged them all to the nearest 'hellhole.'

"Ino, are you sure we're in the right place?" Hinata asked looking around.

"Hinatam your lack of confidence in me is quite disturbing." Ino grumbled.

Ino turned to her group with a smile. "Who here has confidence in me? Raise your hand."

Hinata shifted her eyes. Temari looked in a different direction. Tenten just shook her head.

"…Well screw you guys." Ino grumbled and walked forward. "I heard them say they were going to a mall. For the love of God, of course they'll be here!"

"Why are we stalking them?" Temari asked annoyed.

"We are not stalking them. Do not put us in the same level as the triple slut group. We are merely following them without their knowledge."

"That's sums up the word stalking." Tenten said with a smile.

"… Fuck off."

Just as they were mumbling and grumbling, they walked by an interesting group.

Naruto was wearing a nice pink dress that complemented his 'curves' and 'chest'. His hair was combed so it reached shoulder length. His high heels were pink too.

Sasuke was wearing a tank top with a jacket on top and a nice black skirt.

Gaara was dressed in leather… really tight leather. He was leashed with Sai as his captor

Sai was wearing a blue princess dress.

"Satsuki, does this make my butt look big?" Naruto asked looking at his butt.

"No, Naruko your ass is just fine." Sasuke grumbled but couldn't help himself and looked anyway.

"uhh… Sai, what am I wea-" Sai jumped on Gaara.

"No Panda, you're supposed to call me Sachi." Gaara looked at Sai confused. "It's part of the game. Just go with the flow."

"Okay? So Sach,i what are we doing?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." They all turned to Sakura in amazement.

"No way!"

"That's off the hook."

"My fashion is amazing."

"Sakura, why are you dressed like a male stripper?"

"Let's just go home." Sakura grumbled and walked towards the exit.

"Wait for us Sakurilla!" Sai shouted.

Everyone walked towards the exit… 30 feet away… 20 feet away… 15 feet… 10ft… 5 feet… 2 feet… 'Freedom, it's so close!'

But good things never come for this unfortunate group.

"…Sakura?" everybody stiffened at the voice, especially Sakura.

Sasuke leaned to Sakura. "You better think of something…fast!"

Sakura turned around and grinned. "…Hey Ino! How are you? Me? I'm good." Sakura looked at her bare wrist "Wow, will you look at that? I don't have a watch, but it's pretty late. Bye!"

Sasuke looked on with disbelief as Sakura rushed for the exit door. She was closely followed by their whole group.

"Sakura! Come back here and face me like a man… and tell me why you're dressed like a man-whore!"

Sakura dropped her head and with a serious tone to her voice said, "You really want to know?" Sakura raised her head. "Run!" Sakura dashed through the door.

Sai was next. "Run bitches, run!" Gaara chased after him.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted and ran after her.

Sasuke and Naruto stood where they were awkwardly/ "Hey Satsuki, why are they running away?"

"Because they are a bunch of idiots who don't know that talking is a better method of escape." Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'We're stuck with the hopeless ones.'

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Yeah. but they wouldn't be our idiots if they weren't so hopeless."

Sakura was running across town. "Must… Escape… Ino… Hot girl." Sakura panted as she stopped by a shop window.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sakura's life was flashing right before her eyes. 'Please mighty ninja in the sky, save me.'

"Why are you dressed like a man whore?!" Ino growled as she stomped towards Sakura.

Sakura looked around until she saw her saving grace. "Those triple sluts over there forced me!"

"What?" Ino turned and ran over to the oblivious girls.

Sakura kept running. "I'm alive!" Sakura shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

The rendezvous point was Sakura's room, which the group is currently resided in.

"Now that we are all here, let us revise the mission." Sakura said with a grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "We've been through this for two hours straight. Give us a break!"

Naruto raised his hand. "First, you are going to enroll into the school as an exchange student from America. You got expelled from your old school for breaking into the principal's office and taking pictures of his panties. The reason was revenge for him being a principle." Naruto puffed his chest, proud. Everyone in the room clapped.

"That makes absolutely no sense." Sasuke said staring at Sakura blankly.

"After that, you are enrolled in Sasuke and Naruto's class as the new idiot pretty boy who looks like a big lovable idiot." Sai said with a squeal. "I can't wait to see you try out for the football team."

Gaara rolled his eyes ."After that, you will get to know Ino more due to you two meeting up already."

"Not in the best terms if you ask me, especially how you parted off." Naruto pointed out.

"Anyway, after that part goes well you start to put the moves on Ino and seduce her." Pain stated blankly. Konan slapped him on the back of his head. "On second thought, how about you two become nice friends and carry daises?" Konan nodded her head in approval.

Sakura grinned. "Now that everyone knows the plan, we ca-"

"The plan is not finished yet." Konan stated plainly. "You forgot to mention the part where you tell Ino that you are actually a girl named Sakura Haruno, who she happens to have an infinite hate towards."

Sakura looked away "uh yeah, that part's not exactly what I would call, umm… figured out?"

Konan looked at Sakura with a warning glare. "Sakura! The main point was that she would start to love, adore and cherish you, the real you! The Sakura who is a girl and would do anything for her, the Sakura Haruno." Konan said with a smile.

Silence was the response Konan got.

"It looks like someone's has been watching a lot of romance movies." Sakura grinned.

Everyone laughed at that, except Konan who looked at Sakura in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to ignore the main point and biggest flaw of your plan?"

Sakura grinned and scratched the back of her head. "I was never someone that could make a good plan, and even if I did I'd forget it in the next five minutes."

Konan sighed. "That you would."

Sai clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, now's the time we have all been waiting for… slumber party!"

Konan and Pain's eyes widened. "Yeah uhh… got to go, bye!"

"They ran away! That is so not cool." Sai pouted. "Fine, screw them. We'll have our own fun." Sai took out a whip and a bottle of beer. "Now let's play a game, truth or whip!"

Sasuke looked horrified. Naruto and Sakura were playing rock, paper, scissors. 'Probably trying to find out who will be the first sacrifice.' Gaara on the other hand… "I wanna go first." He shouted.

One night full of disaster later… **(Yes I'm too lazy to write. Mwahahahahaha.)**

Sakura got up from bed groggily, as she held her head. "I can't believe I got a hangover on a school day."

"You and me both." Sasuke said as he stumbled from his bed and hit the floor.

"Look at the bright side." Sai chirped.

Gaara, who also just woke up, looked at Sai skeptically. "There's a bright side after what happened last night?"

Sai nodded his head with a creepy smile. "Today is… A SCHOOL DAY AND SAKURA'S FIRST TIME HERE!"

Everybody winced and fell back in their beds.

'This is going to be a long day.' Sasuke thought. He could have sworn he could see the light. Oh wait, that was just Naruto's hair.


End file.
